


Sneak

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2019 [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Q reacts interestingly when startled.





	Sneak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Random Prompt Table’s prompt Sneaker. Just a silly little drabble.
> 
> Thanks to Souffle and Christine for the help and encouragement you two gave me. ❤️

There’s a lot to be said about a Double-O agent’s sneaking abilities. 

Not much of that could be repeated in polite company, though, as James and Alec have come to find out from personal experience. Q’s surprisingly creative with his cursing. It even incorporates his considerable array of languages, rivalling any Double-O. 

James and Alec are impressed and amused, which bodes ill for Q’s peace of mind. 

However, if someone asks them about it? They’ll say that Q chose to become their lover, perfectly aware of what they are, so he cannot blame them for doing what they’re good at.


End file.
